


Guro Loli

by shotaboy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute Guro Lolita is seen walking down the street. But... I thought they normally wore fake blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guro Loli

There was a little girl who wore white nurse dresses. Her name was Edel and she was cute. She always acted innocent but then I found out the truth about her. Her secret was that she was a homicidal maniac. I saw her walking home one day, her white dress stained with blood, a bloodied bone saw in her hand. My eyes widened, surprised at the sight in front of me. She just walked past me, with a blank stare on her face. That was the last time I saw her.


End file.
